guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Svenka
Svenka was a female polar bear who resided in the Bitter Sea and came to the aid of Queen Siv during the time of The Legends of Ga'Hoole. History ''The First Collier Svenka made her first encounter with Myrrthe teaching her how to fish. Then another day, while looking for anchovies, she witnessed the hagsfiends’ attack on Myrrthe. Svenka tried to defend her, but was stopped by the fyngrot; so she returned to Siv and told her about the loss of her dear friend. Then, while Svenka was teaching Siv how to fly, both were interrupted by the arrival of Lord Arrin, who came to speak with Siv. During this speech, Svenka hid herself somewhere to listen, and afterwards she left Siv to look for a place to give birth. Later, one evening Svenka returned her friend, to tell her about the birth of her cubs, and to help her make the firth more hostile to the hagsfiends by breaking the ice. Before Svenka left, she promised to Siv that she will return as often as possible to visit her. The Coming of Hoole Svenka saved Siv, surrounded by Lord Arrin and his hagsfiends, when the latter were distracted due to the suddenly darkness caused to the lunar eclipse. Shortly after, the two divided again when Siv went to look for her son, disguised as a gadfeather. But before she left, she asked Svenka to give a name to her cubs, whom until then Svenka called, as it is custome for all the newly born polar bears, with ordinal number). Svenka contented, calling the male Rolf and the female Anka. Svenka reunited with Siv on the Dark Fowl Island, when MacHeath arrived there. They make him tipsy with the Bingle Juice to get information about why he was there. While MacHeath was sleeping, they consulted, and, having understood his evil intent, Svenka decided to accompany him up to the Ice Talons. So she left with MacHeath on her back, but when they arrived there, she showed him the longest way so as to slow down his path. Then Svenka went to Svarr, the father of her cubs, and asked if she could go with him to a Smee Hole (a special alcove where the sounds echoed and one could listen without being noticed) to eavesdrop on the conversation between MacHeath and Lord Arrin. Svarr agreed, and he and Svenka discovered that the enemy was planning to attack Hoole and his friends in the Beyond. Then Svenka returned to Siv and warned her of the danger. Siv asked Svenka to go to Joss, in the Ice Talons, with a coded message that would warn him of the imminent danger to Hoole and his friends and tell him to gather as many troops as possible and fly with that army in the Beyond the Beyond to protect the future king. To Be a King'' Svenka received from Theo the sad news about the death of Siv. After that he told her that he was there in behalf of Hoole, whom was planning a Slipgizzle network, and that he needed as much information as possible. Whereby, Theo asked Svenka to pick news. But she replied that Svarr would know so much more information than she would, so Theo went to him. Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Legends of Ga'Hoole Category:Bears Category:Polar Bears Category:Females Category:The First Collier characters Category:The Coming of Hoole characters Category:To Be a King characters